Disguise for the Face
by Sammy1997
Summary: Katara has been on her own shorty after the war ended. She escaped from the South Pole because of an unwanted marriage and ran to Toph for help. Will she find love at the Peace Summit or return home alone and distressed? Zutara Week Day 1: Masks.


**Zutara Week 2011! This is my first attempt at Zutara Week and I strongly believe that Zuko and Katara belong together. I'm super excited to be writing about them so….here you go! Warning: It gets dark at the end. A happy ending, but pain and suffering first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Day 1: Masks**

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_Love unlocks doors and opens windows that weren't even there before.  
>~Mignon McLaughlin, The Second Neurotic's Notebook, 1966<em>

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

She'd been anticipating the Peace Summit for a while. It was only last minute that she'd heard about the masks they were required to wear. Apparently, they were supposed to wear them because it was supposed to show that two leaders from different nations could get along better without previous prejudices.

She and Aang had agreed a week after Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord that they just didn't belong with each other because it didn't feel right. Sure, they were content. But there were no suffocating feeling of excitement or love. It was just…there. So they split. Her father was shocked at the news. He felt that the greatest honor for her was to marry the Avatar. There'd been a huge argument over the subject, which was why she was now in the Earth Kingdom. She'd refused to stay home so that her father could marry her off, which was exactly what he'd planned once he'd heard of the breakup.

Sokka had agreed that it was her right to choose who she married and supported her decision. He'd married Suki and they were now expecting their first child. They'd married approximately, two months after the war and she was eight months pregnant now, ready to pop.

She'd stayed with Toph, who had happily reunited with her parents and they understood she wasn't helpless. They wanted to find her a suitable husband, but she blatantly refused. Aang had been stopping by a lot more often and she suspected that he had been courting Toph for a while. When she told them, they were relieved because they thought that she would be mad. She laughed and said she was happy for them.

Zuko was the only one she had barely spoken to. Sure, they exchanged letters through messenger hawk, but those were purely political. She'd always secretly liked him and admired how he was leading his nation back onto the right path. When they'd been traveling before the Comet, they'd kissed once, but never said anything. She'd denied her feelings for him. He had his duty to Mai, and she to Aang. They were what the world needed them to be. She hadn't been to the Fire Nation since his coronation and heard he was still with Mai.

The only one not overjoyed with happiness and love was her. Yes, it was better in peace, but she had no one to enjoy it with. She felt more lonely than free at times. Back when they were traveling, she could always be around the others and feel better instantly. She missed everyone so much.

The Summit was due to take place in a week's time. Aang had just picked her and Toph up, and they were slowly heading towards the Fire Nation capital. They'd get there early and spend a bit of time relaxing. Katara didn't know what she'd do. She was going to have to stay in the palace, because Zuko would never let his friends stay anywhere else.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

As expected, a couple of hours later, they landed in one of the palace's courtyards. Appa gave a tired groan and she jumped off the bison's back. She patted its furry nose and told him the people here would spoil him rotten. Toph and Aang followed her to the front of the palace, where a servant greeted them and led them to a waiting room.

"Wow! Zuko sure has a lot of responsibilities. Last time I came, I didn't see him for three days because he had so many meetings," Aang commented.

"Well…Sparky did kind of rebuild a nation from the ground up. I bet that takes a lot of work and sleepless nights, so yeah, he has it set out for him. But progress must be coming, because the servant seemed relatively normal and not frightened," Toph replied.

Katara remained quiet. She was gazing at the room, taking notice of the golden lace curtains, the red silk chairs, and the black carpet. A few vases and other decorations were spread around the room, including a Water Tribe dream catcher, Earth Kingdom bowls, and Air Nomads insignia. But the differing colors didn't clash and make them look out of place. In fact, they blended in with the room very well.

"Katara, are you ill? You're really quiet."

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. I guess the ride on Appa didn't agree with me, that's all." Katara's heart sped up a bit.

"Hmm," Toph hummed. She knew Katara was lying.

Zuko appeared in the doorway then, striding in and taking a seat next to Katara, the only seat available.

"Hey, guys! You're growing up, Toph."

"No, I'm not." She stuck her tongue out at Zuko.

"Aang, has there been any progress with the search for airbenders?"

"Slightly. I found a female bison in the Eastern Air Temple."

"That's good. I haven't seen you since my coronation, Katara. How have you been?"

"Good. Bored, really. There's nothing much to do. "

"You should visit more; there can't be anything holding you down at the South Pole."

She never knew silence could be so loud.

"Yes, um…there isn't. Anything keeping me down there, I mean. It's been…really cold."

Toph sighed. "Sugar Queen hasn't been living down at the South Pole since a month after your coronation; she's been living with me. Her father wanted to marry her off, but she disagreed. He wouldn't listen to her." Toph thought Zuko deserved to know, because he was a part of their group.

Zuko glanced at Toph while she spoke, then back at Katara. "Why would he marry her off when she and Aang are together?"

Another bout of silence occurred. You could hear everyone's breaths.

"They haven't been together since a week after your coronation, Sparky! Seriously, where have you been? I know you're running a country but _really? _Aang and I are together, and we have been for three months. Did you know that Suki's pregnant?" Toph was angered that Zuko hadn't kept up with them.

"_Suki's pregnant? _Agni, where have I been? Katara, are you all right?" Zuko was obviously upset by this new information. Sokka was a good friend of his and he didn't know. And Katara was his best friend. He felt guilty about not asking her earlier about how she'd been.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It happened a while ago." Katara smiled in attempt to cheer him up. It only seemed to make him grow more worried.

A knock at the door made them all snap their heads in that direction. A servant appeared and told the Fire Lord that he had a meeting with the Generals, and then there was a new stack of mail from King Bumi. Zuko's shoulders sagged at the thought and told the servant that he'd be there momentarily.

"I never liked King Bumi's letters. He sends twenty letters, nineteen of them with a riddle on a piece of parchment. The real one is hidden somewhere in the stack. I always knew he was insane, but really, it takes me thirty minutes to find the real one sometimes. Well, I'm off to see to the Generals. I'll see you at dinner later."

And with that, he paced out of the room.

They left the waiting room and were led to their separate rooms. Katara unpacked her small bag and put away her things. It was only mid-day. She wanted to explore a bit. The room she was given was equipped with a fully stocked red and gold wardrobe. She didn't want to stick out in her blue outfit, so she quickly changed into a red dress with gold stitching's of flowers. When she looked in the mirror, even she had to admit she liked the outfit on. It matched her tan skin nicely, blending like a chocolate shake with a cherry on top.

She left her room, walking silently down the halls, gazing at the beautifully decorated walls and balconies. It was like walking through a maze. The sunlight made the floor glitter in hues of red and gold, sending the colors bouncing off the halls. The sunlight caressed her skin and wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She avoided the servants and others, looking away when they came into view. She had no idea she passed by the war room until Zuko stepped out, talking to a general. She ducked out of sight, hiding behind a pillar as he passed and continued walking the halls.

When it got late, she asked a servant to direct her to her room. She wanted to freshen up before dinner, but that servant reappeared a few minutes later, telling her dinner was ready to be served.

The servant led her to the dining hall, where she quickly took a seat in the closest available chair. It just happened to be next to Zuko. They ate quietly commenting and laughing on past memories.

"I remember the one time I drank some of Sokka's cactus juice on accident. I could have sworn it was a tree in the sky! And I'm pretty sure Toph was red. And Katara was wearing a pink dress; I seriously thought that was happening. Once I cleared my head, I threw that juice off of Appa." Zuko laughed.

"You should have seen Sokka in the desert. He had three cups, whereas you had a sip. He thought a dust storm was a giant mushroom, and that Toph was on fire. It was the funniest and most worrisome thing. And then Toph wanted some!" Katara giggled.

Toph smirked. "Hey, if I could have seen, I would have had some cactus juice before you even knew. I just really don't like sand. It blinds me. Oh, the irony at that statement. I used to get Katara and Sokka all the time with my blind jokes."

"It was _once_. I held a piece of paper up and momentarily forgot you couldn't see. And I wouldn't have held it up if you hadn't gone scamming."

"We needed to scam in order to get supplies!"

"And the one time I try it, we get trapped and Combustion Man tries to kill us!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted him there! I wasn't the one who paid him to kill us."

"I saved you, didn't I? And Combustion Man? Where do you get these names?"

"Don't look at me, Sokka invented that one."

The bickered a bit, and Katara shoved her food around her plate, feeling a bit queasy. The food here was super spicy and made Katara want to heal her throat, although nothing was wrong with it. As if reading her mind, Toph made a comment on it, saying it was 'half-charred', and 'not edible', but she ate it, nonetheless.

She spent the rest of the week, waiting in excitement for the Peace Summit, and often visiting Iroh in his tea shop, down in the middle of the capital. He talked with her a bit, confusing her, but also answering some questions. He knew how she felt about Zuko. It was obvious in his eyes, but told her she'd done well in hiding it. He told her that Zuko had no idea. She asked about Mai, because she hadn't seen her all week. He said they had split shortly after his coronation, due to differences. Mai wanted him to be with her, but he was rebuilding a nation. She needed attention, and went off to Kyoshi with Ty Lee.

Zuko wasn't upset over it. She also told Iroh of what had happened in the past couple of months, including Suki's pregnancy. He told her that she had made the right decision and was true to herself. _Love is, above all, the gift to oneself, _he'd said.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

The night of the Summit arrived. It took her a while to dress, and she refused any help of the servants. After half an hour, she was dressed, but she hadn't put on any make-up. Then she decided she didn't need it. They were going to wear masks anyway. She studied herself in the mirror. The dress she wore was light, airy, and fitted to her skin, showing off her thinness. From her breast bone to her hip, sheer light blue silk covered her, and from the hip down, she was covered with a darker shade of blue silk with many stitching's of a white lotus. From her left armpit to her right shoulder and down to her breast bone where blue met white, a one shoulder white silk sleeve covered her right shoulder to her right wrist. Her left arm was completely bare. A slit went up the left side of the dress, stopping at mid-thigh. The dress showed her cleavage and shape off well. It stunned her how much she looked like Yue, almost regal.

She beamed at her reflection. She was more than pleased at how well this dress, a gift from a Northern Water Tribe friend, turned out looking on her. She carefully picked up her mask, and placed it on her face, pressing the sticky edges securely so it wouldn't fall off. It covered her nose to her forehead with mostly blue paint, but a white line went down from the top left corner to the bottom right corner, blending in with the blue artistically. Tiny white stones decorated the border of the whole mask. Her skin glowed against the blue contrast. She wore small clip on sapphire earrings. The other kind pulled on her skin and was slightly painful.

Her hair flowed freely, except for a small topknot on the top of her head, held together with a strip of white cloth. She could barely contain her excitement, and hurried through the halls to begin the Summit. She entered through the doors, and saw people mingling, laughing and smiling. She found Suki and quickly went over to say hello.

She approached the Kyoshi Warrior, who huddled around to look at her. "Hey, Suki! How's everything going?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked, confused.

"It's your only sister-in-law! Do I really look that different?" Katara smiled.

Suki's mouth dropped in shock. Sokka joined her and they exchanged greetings.

"My goodness, Katara, you're gorgeous! Where'd you get that dress?"

"An old friend gave it to me. How's your pregnancy rolling along? I wasn't really expecting you to come, because of it."

"I don't care where I have it! As long as he or she is healthy, it doesn't matter." Suki grinned.

Katara laughed, and realized that she hadn't laughed genuinely in a while. It felt…different. But in a good way. Aang and Toph were just as shocked at everyone else. It took them a few moments to recognize her. While Katara scanned the crowd once more, the four of them told each other not to let Zuko know. He'd had a crush on Katara for a while, and everyone but Katara knew. It was hilarious how oblivious they were to their feelings.

Katara danced with many different men, being twirled from a set of arms to a new pair every minute or so. She finally took a break and sat down for a few moments before the Fire Lord appeared before her. She could only tell this because he wore his crown. His mask covered his scar completely and his royal robes weren't that different from the nobles. She wasn't easily spotted because many other women from the Water Tribes were here, but none of them had worn such a beautiful handcrafted dress as hers.

She blushed heavily when he asked if she wanted to dance and placed her hand in his extended one. He led her to the floor, and pulled her close.

"So, are you from one of the Water Tribes?"

She nodded.

"Northern?"

She hesitated and nodded again. Being in this close proximity with him did things to her, and lying seemed like nothing.

"Not talking tonight?"

She shook her head, feeling excitement bubble up in her chest. If she talked, he'd immediately know it was her. He led her to a small area outdoors where she could see the stars twinkle and she could swear the moon winked at her. She turned back towards him as he twirled her.

"Are you staying at the palace?"

She nodded. Many others from the nation were staying here as well.

"Are you a waterbender?"

She didn't even think, just pulled water from a vase nearby and twirled it into snowflakes that sprinkled on them. The trick didn't pull her attention from her dance with him. He studied her face, earrings, mask, hair, eyes; anything that would make him recognize her.

She realized that it was getting late, and she needed to be present for a meeting very early tomorrow morning. She made some hand motions, trying to put her words into them.

"You need to go to sleep?"

She nodded feverishly.

"Okay…Can I at least get your name?"

She shook her head. But then she leaned close and kissed him fully on the lips, passionately. Her hands knotted in his hair, and he responded with a fiery passion. His hands tugged gently at her hair and coaxed her lips apart. As soon as it had started, it stopped. She turned and left abruptly, glancing at him once more, smiling, and then she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and strode to her bedroom.

She hadn't noticed that one of her clip-ons had fallen and he picked it up, ready to give it back when he lost sight of her. He pocketed the small earring and returned back to the party. He had a plan, and it was going to involve quite a few servants and lots of time.

When she returned to her bedroom, she was still smiling. She removed everything from her face and put it down neatly on the vanity, not noticing that an earring was missing. She was stuck in the memory of his lips on hers. It made shivers run throughout her body. She removed the dress, setting it carefully on a hanger and hung it back in the wardrobe. Then she went into the restroom and washed off before donning a cherry lace nightgown and going to bed.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

As soon as Zuko had woken, he went down to the servant's quarters and talked to all of the cleaning crew. He showed them the earring and told them that if they found the other that matched, they were to report it to him immediately. Feeling optimistic, he returned to his suite to dress and get ready for the meeting.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Katara awoke with a feeling of delight and sighed in happiness. She checked where the sun was and hurried to dress, realizing she would be late soon. This time, she chose a plain indigo blue dress, a big difference from her ball gown from the previous night. She put her hair up as quickly as possible and sped down the halls. She entered the war room, where most meetings took place, and sat down in her chosen chair. She chatted with some of the delegates before silencing when the Fire Lord walked in. It was a general meeting to discuss the results of the Pace Summit and everyone who attended was welcome to come.

They began to debate on whether or not some Fire Nation forces should be taken out of other nations. The Earth King agreed to have some, to prevent any rebellions but didn't want as much as they had now. The Water Tribes agreed to have some help on rebuilding but didn't really need them. They also wanted, if they were supplied with them, the men to wear tribe colors, as a sign to the people that they were friendly after so long of a war. The Earth King didn't mind in what they wore.

"Okay, I'll reduce some forces from both nations, but you will both need help with reparations and defense," Zuko said and turned to the Water Tribe representatives, "and they will wear your tribe colors, but you need something to separate from the rest. Armbands will alerts citizens that they are Fire Nation. Will they be allowed to reside there, or do they need to remain on their ships?"

"They will be allowed to reside there. I expect the ships will run out of fuel after a while."

And they moved onto the next issue. It was over very soon and some trading agreements were signed. It was going much smoother than planned. As Katara left, she spotted Toph and Aang. They motioned her over.

"We heard _someone _at the Summit danced with the Fire Lord. He's completely infatuated with them now. But he can't seem to find the Water Tribe woman. Hmm, Aang, who could that person be?" Toph grinned.

"Katara, what did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything to him. If I had, he would have known who I was immediately! He asked questions and I nodded." She defended herself.

"Well, he's in love with you."

"I didn't mean to do that! But I did quite enjoy myself. He was so handsome and pleasant last night." She blushed madly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, of course not!"

"Why?"

"I'm not the same person that I was at that Summit. I was pretending to be someone I wasn't because she was so much more fun. She has no responsibilities, is carefree, and happy. I need to be what the world needs me to be."

Toph stepped up. "Why won't you do what you want for once? Running to me was only something to protect you from getting married then and your father will only hunt you down again. Do what you want!"

"What I want doesn't matter! It never has."

Katara turned, heading back to her room. Moisture gathered up in her eyes. She slammed the door behind her shut, and threw herself on top of the bed. Tears soaked onto the pillow as her cries were silent.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

A timid knock startled her from her sleep. A servant said that dinner was being served. Katara gasped in realization that she had slept through lunch and jumped out of bed, studying her dress for any wrinkles. Once she was satisfied that there were none, she made her way to the dining hall.

When she entered, her friends all turned towards her. After she had sat down, they all began to eat. Conversation was scarce as they tasted their unique dishes.

"Katara? Where were you at lunch?" Zuko asked.

"I had a horrid headache and fell asleep on accident. I feel well now, though." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Dinner was done soon. She changed into a plain red dress and left the palace sneakily, making sure no one saw her. Once she was a safe distance away, she faded into the crowds within the streets. Many interesting things caught her eye, such as a waterbending scroll, which made her laugh so hard; the merchant looked at her funnily.

She twisted and turned through the Fire Nation capital city, gazing at the smiling faces of the small children, laughing at two teenagers kissing, and saddened that she would never get that. She accidentally turned into an alley on her way back to the palace, and when she tried to leave, four men blocked her path.

She felt the water in all the nearby sources, making sure there was enough to defend herself. She tried to pass by them, but one grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Sugar, where you goin'?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, we were just havin' some fun."

"Would you care to join us, baby?"

Her voice was cold. "Don't you dare touch me! Get away! Stop!"

The men were to close, and when she tried to pull away to bend, she couldn't. His grip was too tight. She slammed into him with all her weight, knocking him down on the ground. He hit his head against the pavement. One man scratched at her shoulder, pulling her away from the first guy and punching her cheek. Once her arm was released, she punched one in the face, making him groan I pain and fall into unconsciousness. She summoned the water and effectively knocked one of them out until the next man shot a stream at fire at her. Her water evaporated into steam and he managed to grab her arm and jerk her forward. His hand was scorching and began to burn her.

She felt the moon's glow and drew power from that. Time slowed. Her eyes closed. She felt the _whoosh whoosh _of his heart pulling and pushing blood. He had her pinned to wall, her dress halfway ripped. His heartbeat was growing stronger to her ears. Her wrappings were becoming loose. She bowed her head slightly and he suddenly lurched to a stop. His hand stopped trying to pull the remaining of her dress up and her eyes shot open. His breath came in slower and he suddenly dropped to the ground. She focused on his heart so accurately that he was seconds away from death. She let go and stumbled back against the wall, sinking down.

Her breaths were uneven and frantic. She gathered pieces of her torn dress in her arms, and ran out into the streets, searching for Iroh's tea shop. She couldn't go back to the palace; her friends would ask her too many questions. She needed to see someone that cared, but didn't pry too far. And going to Zuko would further embarrass her because she loved him.

At last, she found him. He was just closing. She walked in sheepishly, heading into the back to find him.

"Iroh? General Iroh?"

"Katara, my dear, how many times have I told you to call me Uncle?" His joyous voice was what she heard before she saw him.

He was shocked at how she looked. He rushed forward to check her for any injuries.

"Agni, Katara, what happened?"

"…I was attacked."

He disappeared for a moment before returning to her with a change of clothes.

"Here. Change into these. You're staying here tonight in the spare bedroom and tomorrow, I'm taking you to see the palace physician."

She didn't argue, which surprised him, and rejoined him within minutes. He sat, sipping a fresh cup of hasemone tea, a new calming tea that brought unconsciousness to its drinker. A steaming cup sat waiting for her.

"Now, begin from the start."

And she told him. It felt better to get this off her conscious, like letting go of something old. It was difficult at some points, but she managed. She felt exhaustion settle into her bones.

"I think…I need to rest." She went upstairs and barely climbed under the blankets before she fell into sleep.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Iroh was worried and panicked. She was like his daughter. For her to be hurt was painful to hear of. He quickly wrote a piece of parchment to his nephew, saying it was an emergency and he needed to be here immediately. She needed comfort from a person her own age who she could relate to. She needed Zuko.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Earlier that day, Zuko had been informed that the earring belonged to Master Katara. He was surprised and wondered why she hadn't told him. He waited for her outside her quarters for a while and the sun began to set. He returned to his office was just beginning to reach for the pile of political letters to reply when a messenger knocked. It was near midnight.

The letter was from Uncle Iroh. At the urgency of the letter, he hurried to his bedroom and changed into something less royal and removed his crown and topknot. His uncle had addressed him as Zuko, not Fire Lord Zuko. It meant something was personal.

He escaped without any guards catching him and ran to the tea shop. Iroh sat at his table in the back behind the counter.

"Zuko! I'm so glad you came, but before I explain, I need your word that you will not do anything rash."

"You have my word."

"Sit down, please," Iroh said and Zuko began to fear for the worst, "Miss Katara has been attacked. She is not seriously injured, but it can become worse if any infections set in. She was walking," Now Zuko was barely paying attention, "…alley…men were there…..attacked…knocked them out….ran here."

Zuko nodded in acceptance. "Is she okay?" he croaked.

"She's been through a terrible ordeal, and she will be distressed emotionally."

It was a miracle Zuko had managed to stay sitting.

A piercing cry startled them both.

"No! Stop, please!"

Zuko raced up the stairs and into her room. The old sheets were sweaty and tangled around her form. Her face was scrunched up in painful memories. He reached her side and took her hand in his. She thrashed against the grip he had and tried to pull away, clawing at her arm.

"Katara, stop it, you'll hurt yourself. Katara! Uncle, draw some water in the bath!"

She began to kick and thrash, hitting her ankle against the wall. He tucked his arms under her, one behind her back and the other behind her knees, forcing her legs shut so she couldn't kick. He went to the restroom, where his uncle was heating up the water in the tub so it wouldn't be too cold. Iroh nodded and Zuko dropped her gently into the tub, water spilling over the edges.

Katara, shocked into consciousness, spluttered and coughed. She began to settle down, wiping her eyes and studying her surroundings.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?"

She looked between both men and Iroh left the room discreetly.

Zuko knelt by her side. "You had a nightmare. You were thrashing uncontrollably and you weren't waking. I needed you to wake up so you wouldn't hurt yourself further."

She wrapped her arms around her knees and studied the water.

"Do you know?" she asked.

"Yes."

The water was tinted oddly a bit red. Blood had leaked from her shoulder and arm.

"Do you want to get out and change?"

"Yeah. Just give me a moment."

When she finally began to rise from the water, he held out his hand and managed to get her back into the guest bedroom. He got another change of clothing from his uncle and gave her privacy for a few minutes. She called him back in. Katara's head rested against the plush pillows, while the blankets covered her all the way to her shoulders, hiding all injuries except the one to her face.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. It was a nightmare based on what had happened. I was reliving it, but it was worse."

He sat down by the edge of the bed, next to her hips. She leaned back a bit when he brushed his calloused palm against her cheek, barely stroking it. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Just for me to feel safe."

"Of course."

Zuko removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed, softly getting under the blankets as to not disturb her. She inched closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She laid her head against his chest.

"Will you wake me if I have a nightmare?"

"Of course I will. I don't want you to suffer."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night."

Within minutes, they were both exhausted enough to sleep and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Iroh watched from the barely open door, smiling at the two young teens in love. He would bet his tea shop that they were meant to be together. They were both stubborn, loyal, and caring. Fire and Water.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

"I'm fine. I can heal myself, you know."

"I know, but I'd feel better if you went to see the physician. He's a professional."

"Zuko! I swear I'm okay. I don't need anyone's help. See?"

Katara pulled water from the basin so it covered her hand and healed the cuts on her shoulder and arm and the bruise on her cheek. She attempted to heal her fractured ankle, but she'd never learned how to heal bones. She only reduced the pain. Then she tried to walk, to test her ankle. When she put weight on it, her body's reflexive reaction was to stop the pain and her ankle jerked backwards, knocking her off balance. She grabbed onto the nearest thing, Zuko, and pulled it down with her. She landed stomach first on the ground. Zuko landed on top of her, his arms on both sides as to not crush her. She looked back at him warily.

"Okay, I'll go to the physician."

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

"Ow! A little slower please!"

"I am. Hey, that hurt! It's not nice to step on people's feet, you know." Zuko smiled.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't see you there, Fire Lord. My apologies, your majesty, "Katara grinned. She loved to tease him, "Are you the one with a bad ankle that you can't walk on? No? I didn't think so."

Their relentless teasing reminded them of traveling together, before Sozin's Comet. They had been worse than Sokka and Toph, bickering back and forth between their tents.

"Actually, I think my ankle hurts a bit now."

"Yeah, right."

She wrapped her arm tighter around his neck, and his arm squeezed her waist tighter in response. He was helping her back to the palace, but it was proving to be harder than they thought it would be.

"Why don't I just carry you?"

"Because that's embarrassing and I don't want people to watch us. "

"Plus, you wouldn't be able to complain because it'll hurt less."

"Zuko, don't you-!" Her words were cut short with her own shriek, as Zuko swung her up, one arm going under her knees and the other under her armpits. Her arms immediately weaved around his neck.

"See? All good." He smiled at her.

"Everyone's staring!" she hissed.

A crowd of people had gathered and were watching them walk by. Some rolled their eyes, others giggled. Children smiled and pointed, tugging at their parents to show them the two young teens.

"So? Let them stare."

"I swear, Zuko, you are the most-"

"-loving, smart, handsome man ever! I know, it's okay."

She laughed and he grinned.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

"What happened?" Aang asked at dinner.

"She was-"

"I fell yesterday-"

Zuko and Katara both fell silent and Zuko let her explain.

"I tripped and fell yesterday at the market, so I had to stay at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko came down and helped me back to the palace today, that's why he skipped a few of his morning meetings."

At the mention of meetings, Zuko was reminded of his office, and the news he had gotten. Katara was who the earring belonged to. He would confront her later.

Toph knew Katara was lying. The earthbender could tell her heartbeat was a split second off when she spoke, but said nothing.

"The physician told her to keep weight off of it, and it would be fine within a few weeks."

Aang spoke, "But I leave on Appa in two days. Will she be fit to travel?"

"I mentioned that and he said it's not recommended. She could further injure it and it might not heal right."

Katara looked at Aang.

"Then how will she get home. We could have a ship take her."

"Actually, she can stay in the Fire Nation as long as she wants."

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'd hate to never be able to walk right again. The physician said it was almost a break, so I should take it easy."

When two days passed and it was time to say goodbye, Katara bid them farewell. She watched Appa fly away until he was out of sight and turned to Zuko, who helped her back to her room. He helped her onto her bed, and told her he'd get the servants to help her get to dinner, or if she preferred, him.

"Can you collect me? I'd rather it be someone I trust than someone I don't know at all."

"Sure."

"Is that alright? I'm not being too demanding am I? I know the nation needs their Lord."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just dreading a meeting I have with the Council later. Those meeting often bore me. And I have a few stacks of paperwork to tend to. Who knew being Fire Lord was this much work?"

"Let me help. You know I can handle it."

Zuko shook his head. "It's my responsibility, remember?"

"You never do things the easy way, do you?"

"Nope. Well, I better be off. I'll see you in a few hours."

He left. She was left alone with her thoughts.

Why was she acting more attached to him now? He was just a friend. Sure, he helped her after something traumatic. And she had been embarrassed to death when she woke in a tub, seeing him disheveled like that. Even more so when she asked him to stay. There was no doubt in here mind that Iroh had set them up. And it was easier to be with him, easier to talk and joke and play around. He was her best friend. She relied on him a lot now, and didn't favor being dependent on someone else. But she was very grateful that she could trust him on a more personal level.

Her feelings were confusing her. She knew she loved him, but there were so many complications. I'd be better if she didn't tell him, she finally decided. He could move on with a noblewoman and she could get married off. It didn't matter.

For the following weeks, she avoided him. She'd taken the servants help over his, easing into distancing herself. Their dinners became quiet and short. There was no more laughter. She spent a lot of time outside, avoiding him. She knew he was always inside, busy. Her ankle became stronger and stronger until she didn't even need help. She was out of the palace as much as possible.

She'd told Iroh of her decision and he'd been disappointed. He'd hoped she would grant herself true happiness and be with Zuko. It would suit her well. She spent her nights locked in her room, crying herself to sleep. She began to lose weight. First five pounds, then ten. She was too skinny now. Everytime she tried to eat, she'd be full very quickly.

If Zuko noticed, he didn't say anything. He did seem to fret over her more occasionally, though. The days flew, and finally, it was time for her to go. Zuko had prepared a ship for her, to go to the South Pole. She was going to need to deal with her father sooner or later.

She'd gone to Zuko's office to bid him farewell. She knocked timidly.

"Come in."

She approached his desk.

"It's time," she said softly, "I've come to say goodbye."

Zuko stood and walked around his desk, wrapping her in a hug. "I'll miss you."

She smiled. "I'll miss you, too." She turned to leave but Zuko got her attention once more.

"Katara, why didn't you tell me you were the Water Tribe woman I danced with at the Summit? I've known for a long time. Why couldn't you admit it?"

She was shocked. "I didn't think it was important. She and I are two very different people and there are too many other things to worry about. My father expects me home and you need to marry a noblewoman. The world needs us, Zuko! It needs us to be whatever it needs! People are counting on us. We both have too much responsibility and I couldn't let anyone down. My father promised me to a man in the Northern Water Tribe. I can't just abandon-!"

"So you'd rather be married to a man you don't know? You'd choose a loveless marriage over one with someone you love! Do what you want instead of what you think is expected of you! Let yourself be happy!"

"I-I can't! I'm sorry, I-I've got to go." She was frantic, hurrying so he wouldn't see her cry.

With that, she tore the door open and ran down the halls, to the docks. Servants scurried out of her way. He followed suit. She could hear his footsteps getting nearer and ran harder.

He caught up with her almost to the docks and latched onto her wrist twisting her around. She knocked into him and their lips collided. His hands went around her waist while hers around his neck. He pulled back.

"Katara, I love you more than anything. Please. Stay."

He held her with his loving gaze. She shut her eyes, fighting back tears, and just wanted to rest her head against his chest. She began to pull away.

"Zuko, stop! I can't do it, I can't. Don't make me choose, please don't make me choose!"

She fought against his stronghold on her waist, trying to get loose. He wasn't letting her go.

"I have a responsibility-!"

"Screw responsibility! I love you!"

"Zuko, no, we can't. No one would ever approve. You need a proper Fire Lady, a woman from your Nation. I could never fulfill all the roles and my father- "

"I am not letting you get married off. I love you, Katara, too much, for that to happen to you. And the council adores you. They'd support my decision fully. Please, I'll do anything for you to stay."

"I-okay. Okay, I'll stay."

She suddenly returned to life, her eyes gleaming, skin glowing, and hair shining. She was blushing heavily, but so was he. He grabbed her and spun her around in happiness. She giggled at his antics.

"I love you, too," She whispered in his ear.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

A year later, the Fire Lord was married to Fire Lady Katara and many people spoke at their wedding. Their baby twins, one boy and one girl, were born eight and a half months later, but they both swore it was a honeymoon baby born early. Toph knew they were lying. Kazu and Akiya were always cared for by their mother and father. Katara never let the Royal Nannies take care of them. Family was an important thing to Zuko now. And to think it all started with some _masks_.


End file.
